


What Olivia Did and Didn't Do on Her Summer Vacation

by Hagar



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Summer Vacation, Teenagers, caper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're either the best or the worst babysitting service on the planet. (And who else can he trust to care about the wellbeing of a girl and not turn around and use his daughter to blackmail him, anyway?) So long as Olivia's in one piece and swearing she wasn't made to do anything illegal, Jim chooses to believe the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Olivia Did and Didn't Do on Her Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/gifts).



> Notebook background [by AlCalamichi](http://alcalamichi.deviantart.com/art/WallNotebookPaper-7659736).

 

“Let me get this straight,” Eliot said. He was facing the monitor with his arms crossed on his chest and his best distrustful expression. “You want us to babysit your daughter for the summer.”

On the other side of the video conference, Sterling said: “Not for the entire summer. Just until my return.”

“Yes, and that’s going to be how long?”

“Okay, let’s rewind this a little,” Hardison said. “You’re going to be gone for a while.”

“Demands of the job.”

“You don’t know how long it’s going to be.”

“Less than a month.”

“And you want us to look after your daughter. _Us._ ”

“Isn’t it Nate you usually ask favors from?” Parker asked.

Sterling shifted, trying to rein in his temper. “It was the one time.”

“Nate’s retired,” Eliot said. “Olivia will be safer with him and Sophie.”

“Not if the Bratva come to collect. I made them… particularly unhappy recently.”

“Oh, so you decide to share the joy and bring the Russian mob down on _our_ doorstep?” Hardison demanded.

“I suppose I could use the light exercise.” Parker and Hardison both turned to look at Eliot. “What?” he continued, defensive. “She’s a seventeen years old girl, okay?”

“Fine,” Parker declared. “Eliot can teach her how to cut through eight yakuza in four seconds.”

“Or onion,” Eliot amended.

“Or onion,” Parker agreed. “And you,” she told Sterling, “will owe us a _serious_ favor.”

“I didn’t for a moment think otherwise.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Eliot, what are you two doing?”

“Cooking.”

“Looks like a knife class to me.”

“Shut up, Hardison.”

 

“Eliot, _what_ are you doing?”

“Cooking!”

“Looks like putting out a fire to me.”

“Damnit, Hardison!”

 

“Hardison, what are you doing?”

“We’re playing video games, girl.”

“Okay, just checking.”

 

“Hardison, what are you doing, again?”

“Playing video games?”

“Are you sure you’re not hacking the Pentagon or something?”

“The NSA!”

“Olivia! You didn’t have to tell her.”

“Yes, I did.”

 

“Hey, when did you last see Olivia?”

“Not since… Where’s Parker?”

“That is a very good question.”

“The car is gone.”

“The car is gone.”

“You don’t think they’ve gone…? I mean, she _is_ Sterling’s daughter.”

“Nah, Olivia wouldn’t. Besides, I don’t think there’s anything in town Parker considers worth stealing.”

“You mean there’s not a security system in town Parker considers worth cracking.”

“That too.”

 

 

“Hello, darling.” Father and daughter kissed on the cheek. “You look good.”

“I had a great summer.”

Sterling’s expression clouded. He glanced behind Olivia’s back. “Please tell me you did not involve my daughter in any illegal activities.”

“Is it illegal for a minor to brew beer?” Eliot asked.

“Do you think we’re stupid?” Hardison demanded. “She’s _your_ daughter, man. Anything she’d seen us do she’ll turn right around and tell you, think we don’t know that?”

“If I thought you were stupid I wouldn’t have asked you to look after my daughter,” Sterling shot back, then sighed. “Fine. So,” he continued briskly. “About that favor?”

Parker grinned brightly. “We’ll let you know.”

 


End file.
